


Capsized

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Mearcats, Hope you like the mild medical stuff I put in here! Overall, I hope you like the fic. This is also for all my Garcy friends. :)





	Capsized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mearcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/gifts).



> Please note: Chief Bushy Head is an actual ancestor of mine (by Kidnap-adoption), I am descended from the Ojibwe prince that was taken from his tribe. He ended up living a very good life, got married, had lots of kids, ended up leading his Cherokee tribe for a bit. That being said- I thought it would be interesting to work some of my family history into a Timeless fic. The details about everything are fuzzy, but I do have the genealogical records to back it up. What happens in this story is fictional, other than my ancestor being kidnapped. I don’t own Timeless, and I don’t claim to be a member of either the Ojibwe or Cherokee nation.
> 
>  

Capsized

by Frenship and Emily Warren

 

Up at night, I’m awake ‘cause it haunts me

That I never got to say what I wanted

_Oh my god, oh my god_

I’m not the same as I was with you

I would jump out my skin just to get you

_Oh my god, oh my god_

 

How could you have ever known

If I never let it show, now I just wanna

know [how] are you?

 

_I’m fine_

_Drop tears in the morning_

_Give into the lonely_

_Here it comes with no warning_

_Capsize, I’m first in the water_

_Too close to the bottom_

_I’m right back where I started_

_Said I’m fine_

 

Your silhouette is burned into my memory

Rubble left from the moment that you left

Me

_Oh my God, oh my God_

And three words have never come easy

Cause you’re more than they could

Be

_Oh my God, Oh my God_

 

How could you have ever known

If I never let it show, now I just wanna

know [how] are you?

  _I’m fine_

_Drop tears in the morning_

_Give into the lonely_

_Here it comes with no warning_

_Capsize, I’m first in the water_

_Too close to the bottom_

_I’m right back where I started_

_Said I’m fine_

_I’m swimming up against the tide_

_Oh my god_

_I’m swimming but I’m getting tired_

_Oh my god_

_I’m swimming up against the tide_

_Oh my god_

_I’m swimming but I’m getting tired_

_Oh my god_

_I’m fine_

_Drop tears in the morning_

_Give into the lonely_

_Here it comes with no warning_

_Capsize, I’m first in the water_

_Too close to the bottom_

_I’m right back where I started_

_Said I’m fine_

 

(I think about you, love you, and I’m filled with pride).

 

* * *

 

               

The sun was a welcomed guest as Lucy and Flynn set out on the calm water. Having procured a canoe from the Ojibwe tribe of what would later become Minnesota, they were crossing one of the various lakes to save the chief’s son, who was kidnapped by the Cherokee leader, Chief Bushy Head. Apparently, the tribe that had ransacked the camp while the Ojibwe men were away was headed south- to join with the Confederates. They weren’t far behind them now. Only after they got the boy back, would they get Jiya and Wyatt back.

 

Flynn was kind enough to row the boat, using the one oar they had between them. Occasionally, Lucy would sneak a look at him. He seemed very focused- ridiculously so if Lucy was being honest. Maybe he was avoiding talking to her… After all, he had walked in on the fight that she and agent Christopher were having regarding his freedom after all of this was over.

 

“What you said, the other day…” Lucy began, and Flynn’s eyes shot up at the sound of her voice.

“ _Lucy…_ ” Flynn sounded exasperated, “I didn’t mean to make you upset. It was just… I didn’t want you to get your hopes up- about me doing work on your house after this is all over… I’d love to, but, I don’t get to just leave this war and live a normal life… If I don’t die, I go back to prison. It is what it is. Please don’t be upset about it.”

“I know, and I have been thinking about it…” Lucy paused, spotting a few forms on the shore behind him.

“Uh, Flynn.” Lucy motioned behind him, as soon as he saw what she was pointing at, he sprang into action.

“Scouts,” He muttered, and lunged forward, pulling Lucy into the water as an arrow whizzed past their heads. Once in the water, Flynn briefly let go of Lucy (who was glad she had the wherewithal to keep wading) and capsized the boat.

With arrows still buzzing past Lucy, Flynn suddenly popped out of the water, and wrapped his arm around Lucy’s waist, pulling her against himself.

“Hold your breath!” He yelled, and Lucy nodded frantically, while doing as she was told. In what seemed like a split second, they were popping out of the water.

“Okay, you can breathe, but we need to conserve air.” Lucy opened her eyes (she had closed them?) to find Flynn, still holding on to her, using his other hand and his legs to keep their heads above the water. They were underneath the boat, taking refuge from the arrows that were aimed at them. “Okay, I know you don’t like small spaces, but no fainting on me, okay, Lucy?”

She just nodded and clung to him. After she got a grip, she moved to separate from him. However, Flynn’s hold only got tighter.

“I can swim, Flynn.” She said, trying to reassure him.

“The current, Lucy.” Was all he said.

“Well, I’ll at least kick my feet, so you don’t get exhausted.”                                                      

“Thank you,” He said, smiling at her. Lucy did notice that he seemed to be trying to give her enough space to be comfortable. As she began to slide out of his grip, she pulled him closer, and he adjusted himself accordingly.

“How long do we have to do this?” Lucy asked, her voice coming out strained. It was getting harder to breathe. Flynn gave her a concerned look.

“Hold on. Lucy, I need you to put your hands on either side of the boat and push against it. The tension will keep you with the boat, okay? Don’t let go!” She nodded and did as she told. Flynn went underneath the water and came up with the oar. He used it to push up the boat and let fresh air in. After he was done, he swam back to Lucy, whose arms were getting tired.

“Come here,” he said softly, putting his arm back around her waist. “Can you hold this? We are going to need it. They are still out there.”

Lucy nodded.

Lucy had no idea how long they were under there. When it would get hard to breathe, they would work together to push the boat up. When their legs would get tired, Flynn would brace himself against the boat, so they could rest. When Flynn would check for the scouts, he’d take the oar, and Lucy would brace herself against the boat.

Eventually, he popped back up with good news.

“They’re gone!” He said, smiling.

“Great!” Lucy said, feeling relieved. Flynn looked deep in thought. Okay, I am going to use the oar to flip the boat over. I need you to keep yourself afloat until I get to the other side of the canoe. Then you can pull yourself up… Do you think you can do that?”

Lucy nodded. She didn’t really have a choice.  

“Okay.” He said, giving her a long look, “You can do this, Lucy…”

They nodded to one another, Lucy let the boat go and began to wade using her arms and legs. Apparently, she hadn’t thought this through though, because as the boat turned over, the lip hit her in the head and next thing she knew she was close to coughing up water in the canoe with a very panicked Garcia Flynn's mouth on hers.

“Oh my god, Lucy!” He said, pulling her against his chest, and cradling her. “I thought I lost you.”

“I-,” She coughed more, throat feeling rough, and chest tight. “I am okay.”

“You were-.” He cut himself off, and swallowed, it was then that she noticed that he was cradling her. “I had to do CPR. It was way too long, for my taste.”

“What you don’t like putting your mouth on mine?” She asked, sitting up and wiping her mouth. She could hear the snip in her words, although her expression seemed more like she was testing him.

“No, it’s not that… You were blue.” His eyes were still wide with panic, and his face white… _Oh…_ “You thought I was…”

“Yeah.” He said, running his hand through his hair.

Lucy looked at Flynn, as he sat back, and tilted his head against the boat. His own breathing was labored.

“I’m okay, Flynn.” She said softly. He gave her a warm look and smiled softly. Suddenly he pulled a flask from his waistband, he eyed her as he opened it and took a drink.

“Want some?” he offered, and she gladly accepted. “Save a little bit, I will need it.”

After she took a drink of what must be scotch, she looked away at the spot that the Cherokee scouts had been in. She heard Flynn grunt, and then there was a terrible slicing sound.

“Oh my god.” She couldn’t help but say as she saw his leg bleeding, mid-thigh “What happened?”

Flynn winced and gritted his teeth as he poured some of the alcohol on his leg to clean the wound. Next to him was an arrow. If that happened while they were in the water….

“Dysentery, Typhoid Fever, Norovirus, E. Coli… Hopefully scotch will kill whatever got in there.” He grumbled as if it were no big deal.

“Oh, Flynn…” Lucy said, scooting closer to him, and ripping part of the bottom of her dress to make a tourniquet, as she tied it on, she spoke, “Let’s go back, we’ll just break Jiya and Wyatt out if we have to. We must get you home. We don’t have time to trek god-knows how long and get the boy. The chips will just have to fall where they will.”

Flynn nodded and picked up the oar. Lucy grabbed it from him.

“I’ll do that. You need to save your strength.”

“Lucy, you almost died.”

“Yeah, and you’re almost dying…” She choked. “Listen, you took care of me, let me take care of you.”

 Without a word, Flynn released the oar.

 

Lucy was surprised she was able to row the entire way. She was also thankful that Flynn fell asleep, so she could rest without being embarrassed. By the time they made it back to shore, they were mostly dry. She woke Flynn and helped him walk to the camp. When they got there, Lucy explained that the tribe had shot arrows at them, and she almost drowned, and Flynn was shot. She apologized that they couldn’t get to the boy, but she begged them to let her friends go- they really had tried. It helped that she could tell them where the tribe was headed.

 

Whatever the translator said was brilliant, because moments later, Jiya and Wyatt were with them. They were told to leave and never come back, lest they be killed. Even with the warning, the medicine man was kind enough to give them a salve for Flynn. They also gave them back their horses. To his credit Wyatt had offered to ride with Flynn, insisting that he would be able to keep him upright. Lucy countered that weight might be an issue and said that they could work it out. In the Lifeboat, Lucy buckled Flynn in. He was surprised, to say the least.

 

“Lucy, I hurt my leg, not my arms…” he said with a smile.

“You save my life. Just… Let me be nice to you.” She insisted.

“Whatever the lady wants, then.” He said it flirtatiously, he was too tired to care.

“ _Shut up, Garcia_ …” Surprised at herself, she rushed to add, “ _Flynn_ \- or so help me god, I will stab your other leg-.” She could tell by the look on his face that he knew she had called him Garcia and he also knew she was trying to cover it up. He was kind enough not to make a big deal of it. But still, he gave her a warm look, and she could feel her cheeks burn under his gaze.

                                          

* * *

 

After they got back to the bunker, Flynn fainted. Agent Christopher insisted on rushing Flynn to a private facility. Apparently, he was at risk of spreading several highly contagious diseases- largely due to the dirty water they had been exposed to. When Lucy admitted she had been in the water and had almost drowned, Christopher thought it best for her to go, too.

The “hospital” was sketchy, at best. It seemed to be in a dimly lit bunker, the buzz of fluorescent lights accompanying the steady beep of both Lucy and Flynn’s monitors. They both were hooked up to saline drips, IV antibiotics as well as antivirals. Flynn had been wheeled in an hour ago- apparently, he had undergone surgery when they arrived. Unable to sleep, and with nothing to entertain her, she laid on her side and watched Flynn’s chest rise and fall. He hadn’t stirred since he fainted, and the doctors weren’t too happy about it.

 “Can’t sleep?” The nurse asked as she walked in, donning a mask, and rubbing hand sanitizer between her palms and fingers. Lucy shook her head.

“I am worried. Why isn’t he waking?” The nurse checked his pulse, and she listened to his heart briefly.

 “Well, because of his wound, he probably went into shock. The surgeon had to remove a piece of rock that was lodged in his artery. He was lucky it was stuck- if it had come out when he had pulled the object out, he would have bled to death in minutes.” Lucy winced at the reality of her words. The nurse looked around and grabbed a thermometer. Placing a plastic sleeve over it, she turned to Lucy, “You may want to look away and give him some privacy? He isn’t awake to hold it under his tongue so…”

“Oh… Yeah, sorry.” Lucy scrambled to turn over, she could hear the nurse shift Flynn’s body. She was thankful there was no other noise until the thermometer beeped.

“He is decent.” The nurse said kindly. “However, his temp is not- 102, damn.”

“What? Is he going to be okay?” Lucy tried to fight the panic that rose in her chest.

“The doctor should be by shortly. We will observe, if it doesn’t get better, or if it gets worse, we will have to ice his head- but, let’s hope for the best, ma’am.”

“Oh, call me-.”

“Nope. No names.” The woman shook her head. “We don’t know yours, you don’t know ours. It’s for both our protection, okay?”

Lucy just nodded in reply.

After the nurse disposed of the thermometer sleeve and sanitized the thermometer its self, she put it away and washed her hands.

Grabbing a new thermometer, she repeated the same exam for Lucy- this time, Lucy was able to get her temp taken under her tongue.

“You seem to be doing well. Can you sit up, so I can listen to your lungs?” Lucy complied. “Okay, breathing even and steady, no crackling or pops- great.”

Lucy felt comforted by the kind woman.

“Do you want something to help you sleep?” She asked. Lucy couldn’t help but look at Flynn. She didn’t want to sleep in case something happened.  “Look, if you don’t sleep you won’t be any use to your…?”

“Uh, Partner.” Lucy stammered. The woman raised her eyebrows at that and smiled as if Lucy had won a prize. “Not _that_ kind of partner. We work together.”

“Sweetie, the way you look at him, I’m sure you two “work” _very well together_ …” Lucy blushed at the joke. But, was lost for a reply. The nurse continued, “That, being said, you won’t be any good to him dead on your feet. You have to get well too, okay?”

“Okay. But, just a half dose of whatever you’re giving me.” She said wearily.

“Deal.”

Less than a minute later, the nurse pushed something into Lucy’s IV and darkness took over.

* * *

Lucy woke to the sound of machines beeping, and bodies surrounded around Garcia’s bed, as the entire frame shook violently. Still groggy from her sleeping medication, she tried to talk… But, no one responded.

“He’s seizing.” A doctor said rather calmly, “Get the Ativan. Syringe.” He injected Flynn’s IV with the medication. It took about thirty seconds for him to calm down. Lucy sighed in relief. Seizures aren’t good, she knew that but… At least he wasn’t…

                “Tachycardia!” A nurse yelled as the monitor went insane. The beeping was deafening. The doctor yelled out another round of meds, and then he flatlined. Lucy, unable to fully comprehend what was going on, pulled out her IV and ran to the other bed.

“What’s wrong with him?” She yelled. “Garcia!”

The nurse from earlier turned around, grabbing Lucy by the shoulders and pushed her back.

“No names!” she hissed. “He is fine. His heart rate was way too fast, so we stopped it. Now they are restarting it.”

“Clear!”

Lucy heard the sound of a defibrillator shocking Garcia. His body bounced, shaking the bed frame. The beeping returned, steady this time.

“Normal sinus rhythm.” The doctor announced. “Nurse, get the girlfriend out of here.”

“I’m not-.” Lucy started.

“Look, I don’t care who you are. You interfere with his care again, you are gone. Got it?”

Lucy nodded.

“Go lay back down. Nurse, get her IV back in.” The doctor’s eyes shifted to Lucy’s hand, which had blood running down it. Lucy stammered an apology, as the nurse cleaned her up.

“Don’t worry, honey.” The nurse soothed. Then she whispered, “That doc. He’s a bit severe.”

Lucy nodded as the other medical personnel filed out of the room.

“Is he going to be okay?” Lucy asked, eyes prickling with tears as she looked at Garcia lying there. “He almost… He could have…” She gulped, unable to say the word.

“He almost died?” The nurse ventured. “He had a bad reaction to the medication he got for the seizure… If you ever take him to a hospital in the future, add Ativan to his list of allergies, okay?”

Lucy just nodded. “Why was he seizing?” She asked.

“The fever, likely.” The nurse said. “Look, if it doesn’t break by tomorrow, the outlook isn’t good.”

“What can I do?”  Lucy asked, staring up at her, and then over to Garcia.

Feeling overwhelmed by hopelessness, her eyes brimmed with tears, she tried not to imagine the worst, waking up to Garcia Flynn, cold in his bed- without ever knowing…

_… Ever knowing what, exactly?_

_That she felt for him… that she… Loved him?_

_Did she?_

“Pray? Maybe talk to him… Hearing loved ones usually helps.” The woman looked at her sympathetically.  
“Okay, we’re done here. Don’t ruin my masterpiece this time, okay?” The nurse smiled at her with kind eyes. Lucy eyed the new IV on the other hand now. She thanked her, and the woman left.

Slowly, Lucy worked her way to Garcia’s bed. With no chairs nearby, and feeling a bit weak, she sat by his legs.

“Garcia…” She whispered, taking his hand. “I need…” As tears began to take over, she took a deep breath, gently rubbing circles on his hand.

 

 _“I need you to be okay…”_ She cried. _“Garcia Flynn. Don’t you dare die on me... You understand me?”_

Of course, there was no response other than the rise and fall of his chest. Lucy moved closer, placing herself on his chest, and wrapping his arm around her. She had an ear over his heart, and her legs were tucked next to his… She was going to give herself a minute to sink in the reality of his beating heart- he was still alive. It was going to be okay. In just a minute she’d go back to her own bed… _In Just a minute… In just…_

 

* * *

 

When Garcia woke up in the… Well, he couldn’t tell what time it was. There was no sun, no moon. Just concrete walls, metal bed railing, monitors and… _Lucy_? Trembling and feeling weak, he raised his hand and brushed her hair out of her face. Slowly, she began to stir, then she settled back onto his chest, her hand gripping his gown. He felt a tugging in his chest...  _Well, this… is nice…_ He thought to himself. He settled his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Garcia had been in love with Lucy for a long time. What started as intrigue in a bar in Brazil, grew to an attraction as she had chased him through time. When Lucy and the boys had found him at George Washington’s home posing as Alexander Roe, the famed Prussian spy, Garcia had convinced them to help him deal with Benedict Arnold- and in turn, Rittenhouse. On that trip, he had felt more than attraction and intrigue. On that trip, he felt a tentative connection. One that should have been severed immediately when he, in a fit of blind rage, took Lucy that night.

However, the woman was full of many surprises, including infinite amounts of compassion and understanding. Instead of hating him, she came to understand him- better than he understood himself. On a dusty road in Texas, while listening to Bing Crosby, the connection that had been slowly edging toward some sort of mutual understanding caught a spark. It took a night of vodka and plenty of trials, but the two had become close. Close enough to share a bed frequently. Close enough for her to let him hold her, shaking, wet and cold to the bone under a canoe, while arrows shot past them. Some had hit the canoe, but most were at the bottom of that lake. Thinking about it, he chuckled to himself, those arrowheads were probably all that was left of the attack.

Well, that and a soon to be knotted scar on his leg.

 

“Garcia?” Lucy’s voice stirred him from his thoughts. She was sitting up now, hair cascading down her shoulders. “You’re awake.”

The look in her eyes- it was full of relief. Had she been worried about him? How bad was he? How long was he out?

“Five days,” she said as if reading his mind. “You fainted at the bunker. We came here, you had surgery… Then a fever. You seized… they gave you some medication. Your heart, it was going too fast. They had to stop it.”

“What?” Garcia asked, feeling his blood drain from his face. He made a guess based on the tears rolling down Lucy’s composed face. “You had to see it?”

She nodded, scooting closer. She took his hand in hers, gently turning it over and tracing the lines on it. “They shocked you. Brought you back… I-I couldn’t sleep. I was worried.”

“Lucy… I am so sorry you went through that. You shouldn’t have to worry about me.” At that, her head shot up.

“Don’t say that.” The intense look in her eyes made it clear that she was not to be argued with. “I will worry about whomever I please. _And I was worried about you_.”

Lost for words, and wondering if hers had any deeper meaning, Garcia just looked at her and covered her hand with his. Before either of them could speak again, the Doctor came in with Agent Christopher trailing behind him, carrying a duffle bag.

 

“I want to keep the man for twenty-four hours. The woman can go home.” The doctor offered.

“No!” Lucy yelled, making Garcia jump. Agent Christopher looked taken aback, as well. “I am not leaving him. Either he comes back now, or I say another day. He is awake, we can take whatever supplies we need… I’ll even take care of him. But, I am not leaving him to just _… disappear_.”

The room was tense as no one dared to even take a breath.

“I don’t want him slipping through the cracks.” Lucy hissed to Christopher. To her credit, Agent Christopher nodded. She turned to Garcia and looked at him.

“Can you stand?” She asked, “or do we need to get a wheelchair?”

“Um… five days, I should be able to stand…” suddenly, however, he was all too aware of his ravaging stomach. “Do you think I could get something to eat first?”

The doctor nodded and left.

“Okay, I wasn’t sure who was coming home today, so I brought clothes for both of you… There is a shower down the hall if you’d like to go first.” She handed Lucy her clothes and a bag of hotel toiletries.

“Thank you. I am sorry for yelling… I just don’t want him to get hurt.” Lucy said while Agent Christopher nodded. Within moments, a nurse was walking in with two food trays. She took Lucy’s IV out. It was decided that Garcia would get assistance with his washing while Lucy was out of the room. They both ate while Christopher updated them with vague details of the mission they missed out on. Jiya and Wyatt were a step closer to saving Rufus.

“When you get back, you will both have a week off to recover.” Turning to Garcia, Christopher added, “You may have longer, considering your heart stopped.”

“It was a medication reaction- no big deal.” At that, Lucy began to choke on her food. She recovered quickly, finding herself scolding him.

“No. Big. Deal? Garcia, you died!” Lucy shushed Christopher when she tried to yell at her for using his name.

“Lucy...” He said softly, as she started to unravel, incoherent sentences were springing forth, something about an artery, arrows, seizures…

 

“ _Loocy!_ ” He yelled.

 

She stopped immediately and looked at him as if someone had just been slapped.

“I’m okay.” He said, smiling gently at her. “Now, go shower so we can go home, okay? I’ll be here when you get back, I promise.” Her gaze fell momentarily, but she got up. Stepping forward she leaned over and put her lips to his ear. “I am glad you’re okay.” She said it so softly, he almost missed it. However, he was _very_ aware when she kissed him softly on the cheek. In no time, she gathered her stuff and left the room.

 

Christopher straightened up. “Well, you two seem… _cozy_.” She offered.

“Yeah, there’s nothing more romantic than a mutual near-death experience,” Garcia said, smiling mischievously.

 

 


End file.
